Mare Bello Fiore/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Mare is a powerful druid who can cast spells that support his fellow companions or control nature. Similar to Shalltear, Mare is also known to have approximate statistics which are quite balanced in both physical and magical aspects of his power. An example of his extraordinary strength was when he crushed Igvarge's skull in with his staff. Through his magical power, Mare is even able to manipulate the vegetation as snares to securely bound the enemy's body within the environment.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land Among the many spells he can cast, Mare is able to use the stealth-enhancing magic kind on himself and allies.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match Additionally, he would use his skills to increase the effectiveness of his spells, as well as with his other class skills to maximize their range or radius.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village While so, Sebas noted how Mare's strength can compete for first and second place with Shalltear interchangeably. Unlike Shalltear who is a warrior optimized for one on one close combat individually, Mare is a magic caster optimized to deal with multiple enemies (mobs) such as armies''Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land'' simultaneously from afar. Particularly, Shalltear described Mare as a being who possessed the strongest area-of-effect (AoE) spells in terms of power throughout all of Nazarick. Due to Mare's magic, the village on the 6th Floor is kept neatly immaculate, organized and clean. Furthermore, Mare can use his magic to produce simple stonework.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Spells * Detect Life * Dragon Earth * Earth Surge * EarthquakeOverlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord * Magic Shield * Mass Middle Cure Wounds: AoE HP recovery * Nature's Shelter: According to Ainz, Mare can create a shelter with magic. It is a 10th tier divine spell which Mare could use to conjure a bunker from the earth. The inside of this shelter gives the illusion of an endless sky.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves * Power of Gaia * Woodland StrideOverlord Volume 4 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc * Stream of Lava: A 10th tier, divine spell that deals fire-type damage.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies * YGGDRASIL Collection: AoE HP recovery.Mass for the Dead Passive Familiars * Two Ultra-Rare Level 90 High-Class DragonsOverlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick Main Equipment * [[Shadow of Yggdrasil|'Shadow of YGGDRASIL']]: Divine Item. Mare is holding a staff that he uses when casting magic or as a bludgeoning weapon. Combined with his extreme strength, his staff can crush a human skull with ease. * Avarice and Generosity: World Item. Ainz gave this item to him so he can be protected from the effects of World Item users. * Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Ainz gave this ring to him as a reward for concealing the walls of Nazarick and the first NPC to receive this ring from Ainz. Trivia * Mare's two dragons were obtained from the gambling vending machine of the cash shop. * While being a contender for strongest Floor Guardian, Mare's high stats are fairly balanced out just like Shalltear Bloodfallen. * It can be noted that in the whole of Nazarick, the only NPCs who might have more than even odds of beating Mare were Shalltear Bloodfallen, Rubedo, and Albedo.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King References }} Gallery Category:Spells and Skills